<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Requiem by oSnapple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515200">Requiem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oSnapple/pseuds/oSnapple'>oSnapple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OMORI (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Canon-Typical Violence, Dreamworld Shenanigans, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, No One Is Safe From Angst, OMORI-general tags, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Present Tense, Psychological Trauma, Reader-Insert, Symbolism, also i've realized there are no reader inserts, like a fuckton i hope you're ready, looks like i have to do everything around here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oSnapple/pseuds/oSnapple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>DREAM WORLD PRESENTS</strong><br/>
<strong>FAR FROM YOU</strong><br/>
<strong>Performed by ██████ ███ ████ ████</strong><br/>
<strong>Come watch them perform live at the White Box Theater on ███████ ████</strong><br/>
<strong>Formal attire is mandatory. Please have your tickets ready at the door upon arrival!</strong>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wake Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>ANNOUNCEMENT!</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Rumors tell of a Black Witch that haunts Dream World, one who is threatening to tear this world apart. But don't be afraid! The heroes will do everything they can. The Recital will continue as planned.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes everything you can to stand up, and the moment you do, your knees buckle and send you careening to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Free. Finally free.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your teeth clack in your jaw when you hit the dirt. The sky dances around you, peppered with pulsating black dots. It's a miracle your stomach doesn't escape through your mouth like before. Still, nobody comes to help you. You turn and rise on your hands and knees, counting to four with each movement until you manage to get up again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...you look terrible."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Black Cat blinks at you from its seat on the tree stump. You growl at it with as much disgust as you can manage, but it simply flicks an ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on," it says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You growl again. It flicks its shiny black tail at you and hops off the stump, revealing a sheet of crumpled paper with barely legible writing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>NOTICE: CATS</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>CATS</b>
  <b> are hereby banned from Dream World. If you see any </b>
  <b>CATS,</b>
  <b> do NOT approach! Instead, alert the nearest authority, and they will take care of the rest. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beneath is a simple drawing of a cat-a black blob with big eyes, sitting on a tree stump much like the Black Cat from before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Black Cat in question is sitting nearby, tail curling neatly over its paws as it watches you. You pick up the paper and flap it at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cats are banned. It says so right here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Black Cat fixes you with a look that feels like it's disappointed in you before flicking its tail to the side. You end up spotting an old picnic basket, surrounded by vases of flowers and unspinning pinwheels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Carry me in that," it says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woven bamboo crackles as you run your finger across its sides. A full-length red cloak is folded beside it. The Black Cat tells you that it’s a disguise when you hold it up. It isn't much of a disguise, you think. There's a hood that covers your head when you put it on, but if anyone looks you straight in the face, they would see what you look like. It's kinda pointless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop complaining."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside the basket are a stack of papers, held together with clear tape. You try to pull it out, but the Black Cat intercepts you, slipping into the basket and curling into a ball. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's go," it says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Black Cat stares forward, like some over-eager little kid in a shopping cart, but you comply. You walk across the rickety old bridge, slowing when the planks groan beneath you. There is no wind to make the swaying any worse, but you didn't fancy taking a plunge into the moat below you. Especially when you're wearing white. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another poster greets you when you finally cross, pinned to one of the many dead trees around you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>BEWARE!</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>You are now entering the </b>
  <b>WITCH'S DOMAIN!</b>
  <b> Turn back now if you want to live! </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Witch's Domain? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmph." The Black Cat pushes its head out of the basket. After squinting at the paper, it shakes its head. "Pointless."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tear the paper off and shove it inside the basket. The Black Cat shifts and crinkles it under its paws in delight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The path winds through dead trees, air stagnant against your face. Browning grass crunches under your bare feet. Bare dirt plots sit off the beaten path, blocked off by overgrown weeds and broken wooden planks. Passing them makes your skin crawl, but the Black Cat insists you keep on going. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, you come across even more posters that warn you about the dangers of cats and their connections to the Black Witch. One recommends hanging garlic cloves to ward the evil off. Another tells the other that that only works on vampires. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey!" a voice shouts when you tear it down. One of the leaves begins to rustle, revealing a squat brown nut with feet and a face. It also barely comes up to your kneecap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What the hell is that? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't look at me like that!" it squeaks. "I saw what you did. You were tearing down my posters!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You look down at the posters in your hand, then at the thing. It doesn't have hands at all. No wonder you can barely read it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thing headbutts your shins while you're distracted. "What do you have to say for yourself?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You step on it. It screams and thrashes like a dying fish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF!" It starts thrashing madly, twisting this way and that to try and knock you away. The best it can do is make you stumble back. "How DARE you treat an honorable Sprout Mole like this?! Don't you understand how rude that is? Stepping on a Sprout Mole is heretical-no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>treasonous! </span>
  </em>
  <span>What do you have to say for yourself, you-you…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It stops its scrambling to look up. You blink down at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"BASIIIIIIIIL!" it cries. It lunges forward, throwing you off balance and dashes away the moment you lift your foot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Black Cat's head pops out of the basket. "Stop him! Hurry!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You growl and take off after the Sprout. Despite having the height advantage, the thing dodges your swipes, screaming at the top of its lungs. The chase leads you to a clearing, and you skid to a stop when the Sprout Mole leaps into the arms of a figure on a picnic blanket, sending flower petals into the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"H-Hey, hold on!" the figure says. The Sprout Mole is too busy burying its face into the figure's chest to answer, so they look up and around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they meet your eye, you nearly turn and run back into the forest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, hello there!" the young boy greets. Flowers bloom from his soft green hair, forming a crown around his temples. Soft brown deer ears sprout between the blossoms, speckled with dots, much like the bridge of his nose. "I don't think I've seen you before. Do you want to sit?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. Not really. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?!" The Sprout Mole jerks back, gawking at the boy. "Basil, it tried to eat me! It's dangerous!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Basil laughs and pats the Sprout Mole's head. "Oh, don't be mean. I'm sure they wouldn't hurt you. Right?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles at you, flowers blooming all around the picnic blanket in response. You feel your own mouth twitch when you nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"See?" Basil holds up the Sprout Mole at you. From that angle, you can see a clean imprint of your foot on its face. "They're harmless. They were probably more afraid of you than you were of them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Sprout Mole's sprout wilts in defeat. "Hmph. Fine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shuffle closer, tugging your cloak tight around you while the Sprout Mole scurries away. The boy smiles and shuffles aside to give you more than enough room to sit down, and you kneel as far as you can be from Basil while still being on the blanket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry about that," he says, picking up the flowers around him. "He's a little paranoid about the beasts in this forest, but I'm sure you're harmless."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands work on weaving the stems of white flowers together, fingers nimble with years of obvious experience. It's hypnotizing, and the boy catches you staring and smiles again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want to try?" he offers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shake your head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I promise it isn't that hard," he says. He reaches to grab your hands. You flinch and hold your hands close to your chest, and his ears flick before giving you a tiny smile. "It's alright. You don't have to."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He returns to his weaving. A flower drifts close to you, and after a moment of hesitation, you reach out to catch it before it can fly away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It blackens in your grip and crumbles to ash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's alright," Basil says when a sigh escapes you. "My friend always used to tell me that just because it disappears-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It doesn't mean it's gone forever. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You shift, listening to Basil's quote. </span>
  <em>
    <span>As long as you remember, it'll always be with you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's hard not to smile, but the sound of crumpling paper draws your attention. The basket shakes, no doubt from the Black Cat's impatience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Basil seems to understand, too. He shuffles close to you, motioning for you to bow your head. When you do, he nestles the flower crown he'd finished around your hooded temples.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're going to attend the Recital, right?" he asks. "Everyone's really excited to see them perform. It's all anyone talked about for a while."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nod, then hesitate. You don't actually know what the Recital is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Basil laughs. "That's alright. You're new."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rummages through the pockets of his overalls before pulling out a piece of paper. Unlike the others in your basket, this one is printed neatly and decorated with stickers and glitter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DREAM WORLD PRESENTS</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>FAR FROM YOU</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Performed by</b>
  <b> ██████ ███ ████ ████</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Come watch them perform live at the White Box Theater on ███████ ████</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Formal attire is mandatory. Please have your tickets ready at the door upon arrival!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Most of the details are scribbled out, but one detail sticks out to you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tickets. Where are you supposed to get a ticket? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No one really knows," Basil admits. "They're really hard to come by. I have my own, but I can't give it to anyone else…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pouts hard, then snaps his fingers. "But Kel might be able to help! He's really famous, so maybe he got gifted extra tickets. Maybe you could find something there?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You fold up the paper and get to your feet. Kel. For some reason, you can smell oranges and cacti and sports equipment. Someone you should know, you think. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Someone you should fear. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, before you go...can I?" Basil picks up a camera, pointing it at you. When you don't move, he takes the shot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What greets you is the image of a monster. The hood casts a shadow over your face, leaving your eyes the only visible thing in the hazy void. Dog-like ears sprout from the holes in the hood, thin wisps of smoke drifting from the very tips. The only thing in the picture that doesn't make you want to throw up is the flower crown and cloak, each gifted to you by someone much better than yourself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You reach out, a wicked claw ghosting over the film. You can almost see right through the cloud of smoke that makes up your forearm. Is that...</span>
  <em>
    <span>is that really what you've become? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perfect," Basil says. He pulls out a book, tucking the picture inside before smiling at you. "You look amazing. You shouldn't be so upset. You're perfect."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You're…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The noise catches in your throat. Arms wrap around your neck and pull you close, careful to avoid your skin, and as the scent of blooming tulips and roses and </span>
  <em>
    <span>life </span>
  </em>
  <span>floods your throat, you feel something stir in your head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His heart was always too big for his body...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Basil waves at you as you leave the picnic blanket with your basket. The flower crown bounces against your head, but you make sure to keep it in place with your ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good luck, friend!" he calls out while you slip the recital poster into the basket. "I hope you find what you're looking for!"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Vast Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>“Sorry I haven’t visited in a while...I’m glad everything’s still alive. I guess they’ve been taking care of it for me, huh? Ha…”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Um…”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“S-Sorry. I should go. It was...it was nice seeing you again. Get well soon.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dream World consists of four domains: the Vast Forest, Otherworld, Pyrefly Forest, and Deep Well. We are in the Vast Forest now."</p>
<p>Each place sounds vaguely familiar to you, and you say so as the Black Cat continues to speak. It sounds like it knows a lot about this place.</p>
<p>The Black Cat huffs and flicks its tail. "I do."</p>
<p>A weak breeze drifts through the air. Rusted pinwheels tower over your head, joints groaning as the wind attempts to spin their flags. Unlike before, the tree branches are bursting with life, shiny fruit dangling from their branches while birds flit between their leaves. </p>
<p>You wonder if it has anything to do with Basil.</p>
<p>"Basil rules the Vast Forest," the Black Cat answers. "He tends to all of the plants here."</p>
<p>You pass by a garden filled to the brim with orchids. He must have an incredible green thumb if he can manage that. </p>
<p>The path leads you north, and you find yourself surrounded by rusted swings and a merry-go-round and a pole with a string swaying in the wind. The air is filled with laughter and delight, with the swish of equipment and the thwack of a ball flying through the air.</p>
<p>The moment you enter the clearing, the wind rushes past you until all you can hear is your own breath. A playground, long abandoned by its subjects. </p>
<p>Oddly enough, there is another picnic blanket. Another flower crown, made of roses this time, sits beside a plate of expertly crafted peanut butter and grape jelly sandwiches (with the crust cut, of course), along with a single note.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Don't forget to stop and smell the roses sometimes! - Basil &lt;3</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The crown from before is still on your head, but you use a stick to pick up the ring of roses. When you shove it inside the basket, the Black Cat grumbles but makes room for it. </p>
<p>"Continue north, then head east at the Tree," it says when you try and pick up one of the sandwiches. "We don't have any time to waste."</p>
<p>You look at the Black Cat, unamused. The Tree. How specific.</p>
<p>"You don't remember?" the Black Cat huffs in disappointment and flicks its tail. “You’ll know it when you see it.”</p>
<p>You shove the sandwich into your mouth as an answer. It's a perfect balance of oaky nuts and sweet jam, and you start to shovel more and more into your mouth while the Black Cat watches. When was the last time you were able to eat? </p>
<p>How can you even eat? </p>
<p>
  <em> You can't. </em>
</p>
<p>The groaning hollow in your body silences at the thought. Your stomach. You press a hand to the lower half of your torso and meet resistance. </p>
<p>You do have a body in there. You know it. All this smoke is just an accident. </p>
<p>
  <em> It isn't.  </em>
</p>
<p>The Black Cat startles when you get to your feet and begin to walk around the playground. It calls out for you, but when you refuse to grab it, it slips out of the basket and chases after you. </p>
<p>You kick the seesaw, listening to the long, whining creak before the Black Cat perches on the lower end. It narrows its eyes at you. When you try and walk past it, it shoots a paw out and snags your cloak.</p>
<p>"We need to go," it insists. </p>
<p>In a rush? </p>
<p>"<em> Yes. </em>" </p>
<p>You sigh but shoo the Black Cat away. You just wanted to see everything there was to offer. You won't take longer than a few minutes. Promise.</p>
<p>The Black Cat flicks its tail and walks off. </p>
<p>The rest of the equipment creaks when you touch, and you swat the ball-less tetherball rope before spying a notice board near the start of the northern path. Most of it is burnt away; what little remains is covered in paper. </p>
<p>Most are posters similar to the ones you'd found hung up earlier in the forest, but you find one buried beneath the warnings with handwriting you don't recognize. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Dear Diary, </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Today was a lot of fun. We all managed to meet up in the park today and hang out for a little bit. It's been forever, and I think █████ was really starting to miss them.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>We couldn't stay for long, though. Mom came out to pick us up and █████ kept on asking if we could stay longer. I felt so bad for him, but we needed to practice, so I told him we could hang out after practice. He didn't talk to me for a while.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I don't get it. Why was he so-</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"HEY!" </p>
<p>Your hand clenches when you whirl around. Another monster is standing there, hulking and brutish, and in one clenched hand you barely make out the furry head of the Black Cat. If it squeezed hard enough, the Cat would-</p>
<p>Give him back, you snarl. </p>
<p>The monster snorts. Ivory horns sprout all across its marble grey skin. "What, this thing? Can't you read? <em> No cats allowed. </em>"</p>
<p>You scowl and bare your teeth. So? </p>
<p>"<em> So? </em> Hah!" the monster laughs. "I'm gonna do my job and take care of this thing here, then I'm gonna send you back to where you belong, <em> freak. </em>"</p>
<p>The Black Cat whimpers. Something cracks. </p>
<p>You clear the space between you in a single bound, one fist pulled back. Its other hand swallows your face, fingers sinking into your hood and muffling your screams. Your claws sink into its flesh and tear, and the monster cries out and throws you back. </p>
<p>"Gah, you little-" </p>
<p>Your arm writhes, a snake of smoke and ash as it latches its fangs into the monster's other arm. The Black Cat falls free as the enemy cries out, falling to his knees while your claws curl into his skin. </p>
<p>
  <em> Kill him.  </em>
</p>
<p>It snatches your arm and tears your claws free. With a roar, it twists and drags you into the air, flinging you into the notice board. Your mouth falls open as you wheeze and force yourself to your feet. </p>
<p>"You-<em> You!" </em>Oil seems to drip from the monster's wounds, but you’re far more distracted by the fear that crosses its face. "How did you escape-"</p>
<p>Your claws latch onto its throat before it can continue. Its eyes bulge, head jerking back in desperation, but it only exposes his jugular to you. </p>
<p>A pool already forms by the time you let the monster go. It flops on its side and begins to disintegrate into ash.</p>
<p>
  <em> Gone. Good.  </em>
</p>
<p>Good, you think, but your stomach starts to twist. The ash creeps closer to your toes until you step back. It starts to chase your steps. When your back hits something, your knees give in and buckle.</p>
<p>It's gone. It's...gone.</p>
<p>"Hey."</p>
<p>The sludge draws closer. </p>
<p>"We have to go, now!"</p>
<p>Something tugs on your wrist. The Black Cat drags you upright. </p>
<p>Your feet trip over each other as you stumble to the basket. It tilts your body to the side, the horizon spinning before you manage to self-right. </p>
<p>Out. You need to get out. You don't know where or how but <em> you need to go. Now! </em></p>
<p>The trees blur as you run. The basket pounds against your side. Smoke claws at your face and coils in your lungs, burning your eyes until everything is a haze of browns and greens and-</p>
<p>You fall, foot catching on an upturned root as your basket flies out of your grasp. For the second time, you're left gasping and moaning, and you curl in on your stomach as something drips from your face. </p>
<p><em> Tears, </em>you register as droplets singe the grass beneath you. </p>
<p>A desperate wail escapes your throat. You bury your face into the dirt and claw at your hood, the fabric straining against the back of your head. No matter how hard you pull, it doesn’t tear. Somewhere in your mind, you register that it’s pretty durable. Impressive.</p>
<p>"Hey, hey!" </p>
<p>You moan. The cloak swallows you whole, and in that darkness you don't register where your knees are or where your stomach folds. A storm of ash billows around you, ready to fall apart.</p>
<p>"Calm down, listen to me," it says. "In, two, three, four. <em> Hold, </em> two, three, four…"</p>
<p>
  <em> Out, two, three four. Hold-two three four. Square breathing. Isn't it useful? Next time you feel nervous, just remember that. </em>
</p>
<p>A rush of air swirls through your chest and out your nose. The voice never stops counting in a steady drone.</p>
<p>Time passes. For how long, you aren’t sure, but by the time you manage to lift your head, there’s a single peanut butter sandwich sitting in front of you. A corner has teeth marks in it, the shape of which is far too small to have been made by your mouth. </p>
<p>The Black Cat walks into view. In its mouth is your flower crown, and it drops it in front of you before settling in front of you with its tail wrapped neatly across its paws.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” it asks. </p>
<p>You push yourself upright and pick up the sandwich. There’s a little bit of dirt on it, but you take a bite anyways and force it down. You feel...well, you have no idea. Your hands feel kind of funny.</p>
<p>
  <em> You nearly dissipated. </em>
</p>
<p>“Mm.” The Black Cat tilts its head at your flower crown. “You dropped that, by the way.”</p>
<p>Oh. You finish off the sandwich and reach out, then freeze. If you touch it, it’ll burn up. You can’t-you…</p>
<p>The Black Cat flicks its tail before picking it up. “Lean over.”</p>
<p>You comply. It balances on its hind legs and slings the crown onto your head. It misses. When it tries again, it whizzes right through your ears, and the Black Cat huffs when you chuckle.</p>
<p>“I don’t have thumbs,” it grumbles as it tries again. This time, it catches, but when the Black Cat tugs on the crown, it tears and showers you in petals.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” the Black Cat says quickly. It scoots out of your reach and curls up, pupils wide. “I didn’t-I thought…”</p>
<p>One flower lands on your open palm. It remains intact, and you slowly curl your claws around it before reaching out to the Black Cat. After a nervous sniff, it steps forward, remaining perfectly still until you manage to tuck the flower behind its ear. It manages to stick, even when the Black Cat sits up.</p>
<p>“...thank you,” it says. </p>
<p>Of course, you tell it. You pat its head and force yourself to your feet, missing the stunned expression on its face in favor of examining your surroundings. </p>
<p>You’re pretty sure you had only run north the entire time. The trees are dead, now, and you can see the faint outlines of the towering pinwheels. There is something that stretches beyond that and disappears into the clouds.</p>
<p>Something in you tells you that's it. That's where you need to go. </p>
<p>You turn, moving to pick up your basket when you notice something. The branches of the tree you had tripped over are still teeming with life, a pop of orange leaves against the purple sky, and a half-burned note is pinned to its trunk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Dear Diary,</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Today, we found something great. A tree! A really big tree!!! The branches are nice and sturdy, and ████'s dad said it would be perfect. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Which means we'll finally be able to do it. We'll finally be able to make a treehouse!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The handwriting matches the one from earlier, and you decide to fold it and set it inside your basket. The Black Cat claims the space above it. </p>
<p>"Are you ready?" it asks. </p>
<p>You grunt, eyeing the three paths that stretch into the forest in each cardinal direction. To the north, the wind carries the faintest hint of chlorine. To the west, sulfur. When you look to the east, you see the towering silhouette that stretches into the heavens beyond.</p>
<p>That's your first stop.</p>
<p>
  <em> Kel.  </em>
</p>
<p>You move in silence, muscles tensed and ears strained. Sprouts dart through the underbrush in the corner of your eye, joined by the fuzzy outlines of bunnies the size of your basket. None of them dare approach you, but that doesn't make you feel any better. Not when you hear them whisper. </p>
<p>"Should we tell them?" </p>
<p>"They won't be happy…"</p>
<p>"Basil let them go…"</p>
<p>"But it killed the Bully!"</p>
<p>Killed...you killed it. Smoke drifts from your palm as you bring your claws up to your face. It had disintegrated. Nothing but ash remains. </p>
<p><em> That isn't supposed to happen. </em>You look down to your body, hoping to catch a glimpse of something. All you can see are a haze of smoke, molded into the barest semblance of feet. Basil hadn't been afraid. Neither was the Black Cat. That's what you force yourself to latch on to. </p>
<p>
  <em> They do not hate you. But you don't deserve such kindness. </em>
</p>
<p>Either way, the forest inhabitants do not approach, and you arrive at your destination in minutes. </p>
<p>A ladder stretches into the sky, so tall and mighty that it hurts your neck to look up. All around it, sign posts are nailed into the dirt, painted with a pleasant array of greetings like:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>DO NOT TOUCH!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>GET LOST, NERDS!!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>PROPERTY OF KAPTAIN KEL AND THE SPACE KIDS!!!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The third one is accompanied by a red painting of a boy with an eyepatch and a variety of less detailed faces. Whoever made these must really love…</p>
<p>Kaptain...Kel? </p>
<p>Kaptain???</p>
<p>"Kaptain," the Black Cat grumbles. Its ears lay flat against its head as it reads the signs. "Him and the Space Kids took over Otherworld a while ago. You should be careful."</p>
<p>You frown and kick the sign, then say that you'd be a bit more terrified if they knew how to actually spell. And Basil seems to hold Kel in high regards, after all.</p>
<p>"Basil is Basil," the Black Cat says. "He sees the good in everyone."</p>
<p>...but he saw the good in you, you think. Your claws scrape against your miasmic palms before you nod. </p>
<p>Basil saw some good in you. Surely, Kel can't be that bad in comparison.</p>
<p>The Black Cat grunts but does not argue. Instead, it shifts when you touch the ladder, scratching the back of your hand. </p>
<p>"You're just going to carry me like this?" it asks, voice tinted with offense. </p>
<p>You gesture to the ladder. How else did it expect you to climb?</p>
<p>"Well-not like that," it huffs. "You'll bump me. And the basket will slide everywhere."</p>
<p>Bump-You sigh and lift the basket from your elbow. It isn't wrong, though. The last thing you want to experience during the climb is a basket with a cat smacking your face every time you reach for the next rung. </p>
<p>But what to do then? </p>
<p>You snap your fingers and bundle up your cloak, weaving it under one arm, through the handle, then below the other arm. The end tucks into your neckline, and you hoist the basket onto your back.</p>
<p>Easy, you think with pride. Within, the Black Cat squirms. It pops out of one side and paws your shoulders.</p>
<p>"And you're sure it'll hold?" it asks. </p>
<p>You nod. You don't have any plans on dropping it. And if it did, you would fall right after and catch it. You promise.</p>
<p>The Black Cat blinks, then sighs and disappears into the basket. </p>
<p>"Just climb," it says. Somehow, you think it might sound a little embarrassed.</p>
<p>You smile and hoist yourself onto the rungs. The climb is a long way up, but at least you'll have someone to keep you company.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"You're the best!"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"...you always see the good in everyone, a-and you're not afraid to stand up for yourself!"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I want to be just like you when I'm older…"</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Otherworld</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You venture into Otherworld.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>KAPTAIN KEL</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Notorious thug and leader of the SPACE KIDS. Will break anything he touches. Do not engage! Instead, alert the nearest authorities and they will take care of the rest.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The ladder stretches up far, far higher than you expect.</p><p>Your shoulders are starting to ache, but you really don’t want to risk looking down. The occasional breeze tickles your nose, the scent of trees and burning wood fading in favor of burning rubber and floor wax. Trash floats between the clouds, and you manage to snatch a glass bottle out of the air when it drifts by.</p><p>A half-broken bottle of orange jo. </p><p>“Be careful,” the Black Cat warns, kneading your shoulder blade. “Kaptain Kel doesn’t like anyone touching his things.”</p><p>You wave the bottle. Really? It's a piece of trash. </p><p>The Black Cat merely shrugs. "It's Kel. What do you expect?"</p><p>You toss the bottle aside and continue climbing. Puffs of condensation drift from your hood the further you go. The trash grows larger and larger, from crushed soda cans and torn up papers to car doors and shattered panes of glass, each marked with spray paint. </p><p>"...what <em> do </em> you expect?" the Black Cat asks.</p><p>A giant statue of a girl in a poofy dress and crown drifts by before you can answer, marked with a mustache and unibrow. A plaque drifts soon after, reading: <b>DOWN WITH THE QUEEN!!!!!</b></p><p>…Hm. You don't know how to feel about that. Since when did Dream World have a Queen? </p><p>Claws prick your shoulders. "It's complicated."</p><p>Before you can ask, your vision is swallowed by darkness. A pinpoint of light shines above you. A tunnel?</p><p>"Almost there," the Black Cat says. "Ready?" </p><p>You hum and power through the final rungs. With a final push, you break through and emerge on the other side.</p><p>The air is hazy with pollution. Rolling hills of trash stretch across the horizon, illuminated by oil barrel fires. The hum of smashed fluorescents tickle your ears and rattle your teeth. </p><p><em> This is Otherworld? </em>you think. This can't be right. There used to be something more here. Life. </p><p>"Not anymore." The Black Cat's claws sink into your shoulder. "Kaptain Kel made sure of that."</p><p>Something scurries through the trash, catching your attention-a mouse. Literally. Its tail is made of a gray cord, splitting into several yellow and red wires while the left and right buttons click-click-click over a discarded pile of cds. </p><p>You nudge the Black Cat and nod towards the mouse. Hungry?</p><p>"I have <em> class, </em>" it grumbles.</p><p>Really? You never would have guessed. </p><p>The Black Cat swats your ear in retaliation and reminds you that you have a job to do. </p><p>You unravel your cape and shove the Black Cat into the basket, then pick your way over the trash. A barely-visible asphalt path leads north, and as you walk, you are greeted by murals of sloppily sprayed black graffiti. </p><p>There's a Super S, bombs exploding, another Super S, skulls and crossbones, <em> another </em>Super S...You scowl and look back, counting aloud. There's so many Super Ss. </p><p>How old <em> are </em>these kids? </p><p>"What do you think?" the Black Cat grumbles. You pass by one that reads <b>PUCK THE QUEEN.</b> After a moment of squinting, you realize that someone had resprayed the P in orange, as if they were fixing whatever had been sprayed before. That one gets a chuckle out of you.</p><p>The amusement only lasts for a few minutes, however. Each hill is the same as the last, and when you turn around, you can't even find the tunnel you'd emerged from. The trash is too unstable to climb, so you can't bother checking that way. And the air-<em> god </em>, the air smells like a locker room, which means you can't sniff out anything. </p><p>It takes an hour (according to the Black Cat's complaints) for you to find something: a clearing. A single table sits in the center, decorated with a simple cloth and one, small potted succulent on display. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>you can survive anything! - basil &lt;3</b>
</p><p>
  <b>p.s. don't be a prick :P</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Please don't tell me you're going to put that in here," the Black Cat asks. </p><p>You shrug. Why not? It's a gift from Basil.</p><p>"It has <em> dirt. </em>"</p><p>You frown and reach out, claws twitching as they tap the clay pot. When it does not disintegrate on the spot, you lift and cradle the succulent in your palm. </p><p>The Black Cat hisses and bats at your hand when you put it inside the basket, but it's too late. The succulent is now yours. </p><p>Just as you close the basket, an explosion rocks the ground, sending heaps of trash avalanching towards you. Most of it you swipe away (a few Mice even combusting in the process), and as you brush the soot off your dress, you hear a wave of new voices in the distance.</p><p>"Dude, that was so cool!"</p><p>"Yeah, did you see how we smashed that Sprout Mole's tv? Wasn't that sick, Kaptain?"</p><p>"...yeah. Not bad."</p><p>A weight sinks in your stomach. Your feet move without thinking, but the Black Cat nips your hand before you can take off.</p><p>"What are you doing?!" it hisses. </p><p>You point in the direction of the voices. That's Kel. Right over there. If you just talked to him-</p><p>"What would you say?" the Black Cat asks. "'Oh, sorry for trespassing, you need to come with me'? This is Kaptain Kel. He's got the entire solar system on his belt!"</p><p>You shove the Black Cat down and creep forward, doing your best to navigate the winding paths towards the voices. They don't seem to have any volume other than <em> loud, </em>so it doesn't take long to actually find them. </p><p>You find them in another clearing, this one lined with barbed fences to keep the trash from falling in. In fact, it’s one of the cleanest spaces here, with several paths branching off to other rooms. A carpet spreads across the floor. Furniture with stuffing pouring out of its tears are pushed up against the gates, and a patchwork cabinet sits under an untouched TV. </p><p>A cluster of rainbow-skinned figures filter into the lounge from one hall, each draped in orange clothes baggy enough to flutter in the breeze. Some carry bats and clubs, others tote untouched goods that you're sure are going to be destroyed. Cans of spray paint clank at their hips.</p><p>And in the center of it all is a familiar face. Even with the eyepatch and the bright blond hair and the cape that's way too big for his body, you recognize him instantly.</p><p>
  <em> Kel. </em>
</p><p>"Yo, Kap," one of the Space Kids (with the number 18 slapped on his back) calls as he holds up a beer bottle, "are you sure you don't want some?"</p><p>"Pft, hell no." Kaptain Kel waves a gloved hand as he drags his own haul behind him. "That stuff tastes like piss."</p><p>"Yeah, don'cha remember?" Another Space Kid (27, you read) snorts and elbows 18. "The Kaptain's got a weak stomach-ack!"</p><p>A burning comet breezes right past 27's head, crashing through the wire gates and into the wall of trash beyond. </p><p>"Who the hell are you calling weak?" Kaptain Kel snarls as the rest of the Space Kids back away. Embers glow in his palm as trash crumples and compresses into a molten red meteor. </p><p>18 pales, stumbling back. "I-I-What 27 meant to say was-" </p><p>"I just don't bother with that crap," the Kaptain continues, fingers itching to throw the burning metal at someone. "And if I hear any of you say something like that again, I'll destroy you all!"</p><p>The Space Kids nod with a flurry of "Yes, Kaptain." After eyeing each subordinate, Kaptain Kel growls and turns on his foot.</p><p>"I'm going to the Junkyard," he snaps, grabbing an orange spray can. "Don't bother me. And clean that crap up!" </p><p>Before any of the other Space Kids can speak, the Kaptain storms off, leaving Space Kid 27 to stare at the wreckage. When he finally snaps out of his stupor, Space Kid 83 smacks him and says, "Good going, dude."</p><p>"Wh-Hey, it's not my fault!" 27 sputters.</p><p>"You're the one who taunted him," Space Kid 44 says as he hauls his goods away. "You know how he gets when we make fun of stuff like that."</p><p>27 flails, pointing at 18 as the rest of the group disperse. </p><p>"Well, 18 was the one who brought it up in the first place!" he shouts. </p><p>"Excuse me?!" 18 gasps. "I just wanted to offer him one to unwind! He's been feeling like shit ever since...<em> y'know </em>…"</p><p>Their argument fades as they disappear into the maze, and once the coast is clear, you tiptoe into the living room. </p><p>What now? </p><p>Your first instinct is to find Kel. He had gone east while the rest of the boys went west. All you would need to do is find him, but...then what? </p><p>How are you supposed to convince him to help you get a ticket? </p><p>"You have no idea what to do, do you?" the Black Cat asks. </p><p>You shrug, but your worried thoughts force your feet to move. Kel clearly isn't in the best state to talk to. And that meteor attack…he'd nearly beheaded his own teammate because of some harmless jab. You shudder to think of what he will do if he sees you. </p><p>Reluctantly, your eyes drift to the western corridor. </p><p>You have no experience with dealing with Kel, but <em> they </em>did. All you'd have to do is ask them for some tips.</p><p>"The Space Kids?" the Black Cat asks, ears flat. </p><p>It's not like you have a better idea. </p><p>The Black Cat squirms before sighing. "I guess not."</p><p>With that in mind, you take your basket and enter the western wing. The main corridor breaks into several smaller paths, each blocked by a makeshift door with a number sprayed on its front. Thankfully, you find your target's path four doors down. </p><p>Space Kid 18's room is just as neat as the living room. 18 himself is lounging in a makeshift hammock, idly sipping his beer and humming a little melody to himself as he swings. </p><p>It occurs to you as you're stepping into 18's room that you don't look remotely human, and that the last creature you'd encountered had tried to kill you on sight, but you're already inside and-</p><p>"Whoa, what the-" 18 scrambles in his hammock, sloshing his drink everywhere before flinging it at you. It bounces off your stomach and splashes your dress. </p><p>Oh, not beer, you think as it stains your dress. <em> Root </em>beer. </p><p>You frown. Gross. </p><p>"Don't move," 18 barks, drawing your attention. He's clutching a bowling pin, arm cocked back and ready to throw it at a moment's notice. "I-I'll yell and-and Kaptain Kel'll kill you!"</p><p>You pick at the stain spreading across your stomach, grimacing. Ugh, and now you're going to feel all sticky.</p><p>"Hey, do you hear me?!" 18 shouts. "I'll kill you myself if-if…"</p><p>18's arm wavers as he shuffles back, eyes shining with...<em> fear.  </em></p><p>You raise your hands, hunching over to try and match his height. You're not going to hurt him. Promise. </p><p>18 isn't convinced. When you try and take a step forward, he stumbles back and swings his bowling pin. </p><p>"Stay back!" he snaps.</p><p>"Dude, shut the fuck up!" someone yells nearby. "They're just mice. Just smash 'em or something."</p><p>18's face flushes. "It's not a mouse, you fucker, it's-"</p><p>The Black Cat sticks its head out of the basket and glares, and 18 freezes before coughing.</p><p>"It-It's just a Dust Bunny," 18 forces out. </p><p>A voice further away barks out a laugh. "Dude, for real?" </p><p>"Aw, come on, 18," another says, voice rippling with laughter. "Do you need Big Bro 83 to kill it for you?" </p><p>The rest of the rooms erupt into laughter while 18 burns a bright red. </p><p>"Shut the fuck up, assholes!" 18 stomps his foot, but it only makes his friends laugh louder. </p><p>You and the Black Cat share a glance before you lower your hands. See? You're harmless. </p><p>"You-" 18 swallows, then whispers, "-you have a <em> cat. </em>" </p><p>Yes, yes you do.</p><p>"And you." 18 points at you. "You're…"</p><p>You just have some questions, you say. You'll leave right after, you promise. </p><p>18's face twists. "Questions about what?"</p><p>"About Kel," the Black Cat answers for you. </p><p>You just need Kel's help, you say before 18 can speak. All you want to do is find a ticket to attend the Recital. </p><p>That gets 18 to freeze entirely. </p><p>"The Recital?" he echoes. "You want to attend the Recital?" </p><p>When you nod, the Space Kid pales. He tugs on his blond hair and shakes his head.</p><p>"Oh, that's-that's impossible," he says. "Kaptain Kel threw away his ticket ever since...well...the <em> Great War. </em>"</p><p>The Great War? </p><p>"The Great War," 18 whispers, as if saying it too loud will conjure something dreadful. He glances at the Black Cat again before speaking. "The Black Witch cursed everyone, tore everyone apart...why do you think the Kaptain wears an eyepatch?" </p><p>Your mouth dries. No...that can't be right. Kel would never-<em> they </em>would never…</p><p>You growl and shake your head. No, that doesn't matter. If Kel had thrown away his ticket, then that means you can try and take it for yourself. You would just have to find it…</p><p>"W-Wait." 18 grabs your cloak before you can slip out. "Are you seriously gonna go into the Junkyard? If the Kaptain finds you, he'll kill you."</p><p>
  <em> He will.  </em>
</p><p>He won't. You can't explain why, but...he won't.</p><p>18's eyes waver, but he lets go after a moment. "Good luck, I guess. Don't say I didn't warn you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Kaptain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You meet the Kaptain of Otherworld.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>"You're so cool…"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You always help me out, even when everyone else's busy…"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm gonna do the same. I swear! I won't ever give up! You can always count on me..."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The Black Witch cursed everyone…tore everyone apart…</p><p>
  <em> Is that really what happened?  </em>
</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>You jump, nearly knocking the Black Cat from its perch on your shoulder. Its claws sink into your head in offense.</p><p>You still don't believe it. </p><p>"That the Great War happened?" the Black Cat asks. When you nod, its tail flicks over your face. "It did. Now focus. We still need to find a ticket."</p><p>You hum and return to digging. The Junkyard is no different than the entrance to Otherworld, save for the graffiti. It's just lackluster blocks of bright orange. A little disappointing. </p><p><em> A war in Dream World, </em> you think as you kick a dented barrel. <em> Things have changed. How... </em></p><p>You pause as something falls from within, rolling to a stop at your feet. Underneath the grime shines a golden coin, an image of a person half-submerged in water carved in the front. </p><p>After a moment of thought, you shove it in the Black Cat's face. Bite it.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>You wiggle the coin. It was common practice in the late 1800s for merchants to test counterfeit coins by biting them. If it's fake, it will leave teeth marks. </p><p>"But why me?" the Black Cat asks. </p><p>Do you <em> look </em>like you have a mouth? </p><p>The Black Cat doesn't respond. The coin is tugged out of your hand and bounces off your head a second later, followed by a very familiar hacking noise that has you yanking the cat off your head. </p><p>It scrunches up its face and smacks its lips. "Gross."</p><p>You huff and pick up the coin, but there isn't a bite mark in sight. </p><p>This is real, you say in amazement. Why would <em> this </em>be in a Junkyard?</p><p>"This isn't just a junkyard," the Black Cat grumbles once the foul taste is gone. "There used to be a town here before the Great War. The damage was so great it turned into this." </p><p>A whole town...you frown and slip the coin inside your basket. Is that why the Vast Forest looked the way it did? All dead and empty? </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Your memories stir, as empty as it is. People had been here, once, you think. Then the war…</p><p>
  <em> War.  </em>
</p><p>The Black Cat nearly falls off your head when your head jerks back. It calls out to you as you speed down the rows until you find another patch of graffiti. Unlike the others, it is untouched by the orange paint.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-.. --- -. .----. - / ..-. --- .-. --. . - / -.. --- -. .----. - / ..-. --- .-. --. . - / -.. --- -. .----. - / ..-. --- .-. --. . -</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Your claws tap, tap, tap as you stare at the paint, the noise buzzing alongside the signs. This is code. </p><p>This is-</p><p>
  <em> A secret code! We learned it so that you can still talk to us when you're nervous. Pretty cool, right? Do you want me to teach you? </em>
</p><p>Your claw scrapes against the wall as your arm drops to your side. </p><p><em> 'Don't forget don't forget don't forget'. </em>You turn to another block of graffiti. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>- .... . -.-- / .... .- - . / -.-- --- ..- / - .... . -.-- / .... .- - . / -.-- --- ..- / - .... . -.-- / .... .- -.-- . / -.-- --- ..-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>'<em> They hate you they hate you they hate you. </em>'</p><p>It's in bright purple, dripping down as if it had been sprayed just minutes ago. </p><p>You trace the paint, catching a droplet of purple with the curve of your claw. Who...who did this to-</p><p>“Gah, what the heck?” </p><p>You freeze and fling yourself into a nearby fridge, propping the door open just enough to see the outside. The sound of footsteps breaks through the silence, followed by rattling and soft hissing. The sharp tang of fresh paint fills the air.</p><p>“Frickin’ assholes.” The hissing stops, and through the thin opening, you see Kel step back with a frown on his face. An orange spraypaint can is in one hand. </p><p>“I keep on telling them to clean this crap up,” Kel grumbles as he pockets his can. He crouches and bundles up some cloth around his hand, groaning as he drags away an entire sack filled with trash. “Gotta tell 83 to clean up here…”</p><p>Kel stops and looks up. You freeze and shrink back, the fridge clicking shut and plunging you into darkness. Outside, footsteps shuffle close. You clutch the basket closer, claws at the ready, but the door never opens.</p><p>Instead, Kel yelps. Things crash to the floor. You can barely make out the clicking of mice scattering away from your hiding space. </p><p>“Hey, give that back!” Kel snaps. Footsteps pound on the pavement, carrying the Kaptain far far away. </p><p>You count to four, then nudge open the door. Kel is gone. The wall of graffiti is now a giant block of orange, with his trash haul sitting beneath it, abandonded. When you peel the cloth back, you’re stunned to find a variety of gardening supplies and books. </p><p>“Books?” the Black Cat repeats when you fish one out with a single claw. You can’t read the title, but based on the image, it looks like a cookbook. “Why would he even have that?”</p><p>You shrug. Maybe he wanted new reading material?</p><p>“...like <em> Gray’s Anatomy </em> ?” The Black Cat points to some of the more intact textbooks. “Or the <em> Farmer’s Almanac? </em>”</p><p>True. Both sound incredibly boring. Maybe Kel was about to go destroy them? </p><p>The more you dig into his collection, the more confused you become. There’s books on biology and chemistry, on the history of treaties and armistices. The gardening tools are rusty and chipped, but are in-tact just enough to still be useful. There's even a set of gardening gloves, with frills and bows still attached. Considering it had been wrapped up in a towel and flattened in the <em> Farmer's Almanac, </em>you have a feeling that Kel would explode if anyone found out he had them. </p><p>You're careful to keep everything in the same place, but a slip of paper escapes from <em> Gray's Anatomy </em>. The Black Cat catches it and offers it to you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dear Diary, </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>███</b> <b> got into a fight today. I always tell him not to, but he said he </b> <b> <em>really </em> </b> <b>had to because they were picking on </b> <b>█████</b> <b> again. </b> <b>██████ </b> <b>said not to blame him since she helped, too.</b></p><p><b>I think </b> <b>█████ </b> <b>did some fighting too, but he wouldn't tell me. He probably doesn't want me to worry, but I can't help it. </b></p><p><b>Hopefully next time </b> <b>████</b> <b>'ll be around to stop them. </b></p><p> </p><p>Another page. You pull the other two from the basket, fanning out the three for the Black Cat to read. Its tail quivers as it reads before shaking its head.</p><p>"Someone's diary," it says. </p><p>You nod and fold the papers together. You're sure there's more scattered around the place. Whoever wrote it must want them back. </p><p>The Black Cat only shrugs. </p><p>"Or they tore it out for a reason," it says as it climbs onto your shoulder. "We should go. He might come back for-"</p><p>The wall explodes. You snatch the Black Cat off your head and duck as rubble pounds on your hood, dust clouding your vision.</p><p>"A cat, huh?"</p><p>Your grip on the Black Cat tightens as you eye the figure in the dust. A flaming meteor balances in one hand, illuminating the eyepatch and golden hair of Kaptain Kel. </p><p>"I knew someone was trespassing," he says, casually tossing the burning rock in the air before pointing it at you. "Hand it over." </p><p>No, you say. The Black Cat stays with you. </p><p>Kaptain Kel snorts. "I wasn't <em> asking. </em>"</p><p>And you don't care. You slip the Black Cat into the basket and straighten up, watching as Kel's smirk widens into a sneer. </p><p>"And <em> I'm </em> not repeating myself." The flames swell around his meteor. "Just give it up and get the hell outta here. Unless you <em> wanna </em>get dunked on."</p><p>He laughs to himself, juggling his meteor while you stare. The orange spray can shines from its place on his hip, and the words escape you before you can stop yourself.</p><p>He won't.</p><p>The meteor halts midair. Kel's eye twitches as he grins down at you. </p><p>"What was that?" he sneers.</p><p>You tighten your grip on the basket, fastening the flaps shut before the Black Cat can escape.</p><p>The graffiti, you say. He's been covering it up, hasn't he? </p><p>Kel's sneer falters before he stomps a foot, propping his arm on his knee to lean down over you. </p><p>"Yeah, 'cuz I don't like people marking <em> my </em>crap-"</p><p>And the one about the Queen, you add. Did he cover that too? </p><p>This time, the fire sputters around the meteor before it shatters. </p><p>"SHUT UP!" Kel snaps. "Who the heck do you think you're talking to, huh?! I'm Kaptain Kel! I own the planets! I RULE Otherworld!"</p><p>The basket in your arm shudders, a warning for you to shut up and run, but your feet are glued to the ground and the words are flying out of you.</p><p>You're Kel, you're-like-16, you like the color orange and <em> your favorite sport is basketball. You really like space and want to be an astronaut and this isn't you at all, you used to be so kind, what happened to you- </em></p><p>The meteor singes your hood. You tumble to the side as an avalanche of trash follows after, feet scrambling for purchase. Above, Kel burns a vicious scarlet, another meteor already growing between his hands. </p><p>"You." His teeth sharpen and shine in the firelight. "<em> You!"  </em></p><p>Your mind finally catches up, and you're on your feet and running just as the ground explodes behind you. </p><p>"Get back here!" Kel screams. A blast of heat licks at your side as you dive to the left. "You-You frickin' COWARD!"</p><p>The walls of trash blur, your feet pounding against the cement path while meteors hail from above. Left, right, right again-you take whatever path you can find. In the back of your mind, you register that the basket is bouncing off your hip the entire time. The Black Cat is probably going to kill you if Kel doesn't get you first. </p><p>An explosion knocks you forward, the basket flying free while you skid on your gut. Heat swells above you, and you just barely roll out of the way of another meteor. Its explosion slams you into a wall of trash. On the other end, the Basket flies right into the air. </p><p>Your arm shoots towards the basket, but Kel snatches it mid-flight and shakes it at you. </p><p>"Aw, looking for this?" he sneers. Flames flicker in his hand under the basket. "Well, too <em> frickin' </em>bad!"</p><p>Your claws latch onto the basket and pull, dragging Kel with it down the trash hill. Before Kel can get up, your other arm flies out and slashes. It slices into the spray can at his hip, and the entire corridor explodes with orange mist. </p><p>You dive through without hesitation, paint stinging your eyes and scrapes as you sprint past Kel. You can't even hear his swears. </p><p>
  <em> You killed him you killed him you-  </em>
</p><p>You fly through the maze of trash. Kel's a stubborn kid, you remember. An explosion like that won't keep him down for long. But your lungs are burning and you can't run for long, and <em> you just blew up the kid who was supposed to have a ticket, what are you going to do now?! </em></p><p>Then the scent of flowers hits you and grinds you to a halt. </p><p>
  <em> Flowers?  </em>
</p><p>You try to sniff the air. Underneath the aerosol and the trash is the faintest hint of flowers, and you latch onto the scent. With all the energy you can muster, you force your muscles to move towards the smell.</p><p>The path changes as you run. Cracked asphalt gives way to crumbling soil. Towering walls shrink into sizable mounds, organized by color and shape and pushed aside for more walking space. Soon, the path leads you to a hut in the center of another clearing. Its walls consist of patchwork metal sheets, and the doorway is protected only by a flimsy shower curtain. </p><p>Go in? Don't go in? What-</p><p>"LET ME OUT!" </p><p>You scramble to open the basket, the Black Cat tumbling out in a heap of fur and limbs. Is it okay? Is it hurt? Did it-</p><p>"I'm <em> fine, </em>" the Black Cat huffs before your hands start patting it down. You don't feel any injuries. When you check, the inside of the basket is as immaculate as ever. </p><p><em> Dodged a bullet with that one. </em>You sigh and sink back, but the Black Cat nips your hand. </p><p>"Get up," it says quickly. "We need to go. Now."</p><p>You force yourself up before glancing at the shack. The scent of flora and life drifts through the door, and you point at it. </p><p>Inside. </p><p>"Inside?!" the Black Cat hisses. "<em> No, </em>not inside! Let's go!"</p><p>You scoop up the Black Cat without hesitation and enter the shack. </p><p>Shelves of trinkets line the walls, each polished and free of the grime outside. A book shelf sits in the corner, lined with a sparse number of books and photo frames. Beside it is a table covered in repair tools, with a half-repaired bike strewn across the top. Closest to you is a rusty trough filled with dirt and a heat lamp hovering right over it. </p><p>A workshop, you realize, just as a meteor explodes against your spine. </p><p>You hear the Black Cat yell as you skid across the floor, slamming into the cabinet and sending books bouncing off your back. The bookshelf groans, and just as you try to get up, it crashes over your torso. Your breath is squeezed right out of you.</p><p>Kel storms inside without hesitation. The Black Cat scrambles in front of you and hisses, but it only takes a single boot to the chest to knock it aside.</p><p>Stop, you snarl. You claw at the dirt, try and push the shelves off, but Kel drives his boot into your hand and twists.</p><p>“Who are you?” he hisses. </p><p>You try and pull your hand free. You're no one. You're-</p><p>Kel stomps down. You cry out, liquid dripping from your face. </p><p>"You're the Black Witch, aren't you?" he shouts. "Who let you out, huh?"</p><p>"Basil!" the Black Cat yells. "Basil told us, okay?"</p><p>The pressure on your hand disappears, and you drag it to your chest as Kel stares at the cat. </p><p>"What?" Kel marches towards the Black Cat as it shrinks back. "How? Why?"</p><p>Basil sent you here because you wanted a ticket, you say before the Kaptain could hit the cat. Basil said you were famous and Space Kid 18 said you had a ticket. </p><p>Kaptain Kel doesn't respond, and you take the pause to force the shelves off your back. It thuds against the floor as your legs slither free, the Black Cat rushing over and butting your knee the moment you sit up.</p><p>You're fine. Promise.</p><p>"You're an idiot," it mutters. It still leans into your hand when you pat its head. </p><p>The only sound that fills the void is the hum of the heat lamp in the corner. Kel doesn't move from his spot, eye transfixed on something on the wall. The Black Cat urges you to leave, but you can't bring yourself to just leave after causing such a mess. </p><p>So you try to lift the bookcase up and nearly snap in half from the effort. </p><p>Kel catches it with ease. He doesn't look at you, but he shoulders you out of the way as he pushes it upright, then moves right into picking up the books that had fallen on the floor. You nearly reach out to help, but one look at your claws warns you to stop.</p><p>You...you're sorry for breaking in, you say. And for destroying his spray paint.</p><p>"...hmph." Kel shoves the books back into place before turning away. "You're wrong."</p><p>About what? </p><p>"I don't have my-my <em> fucking </em> ticket," he forces out. "I burnt that crap the second the war ended." He kicks your basket towards you as he stalks over to the workbench. "Now get the hell out of here before I kill you for real."</p><p>You stop the basket with a foot, but your eyes never leave Kel's shoulders, even when he hunches over the workbench. </p><p>You don't believe him. </p><p>Fire flares in Kel's hands when he whips around, but you don't even flinch. </p><p>"I told you, I don't have it!" he snaps. "Why the hell would you even want it, huh? You plannin' on giving it to the Queen?" </p><p>You shake your head, ignoring the Black Cat's urgent nudges. </p><p>You just wanted to go to the Recital. That's all. </p><p>The fire sputters in Kel's hands as his scowl twitches. He snorts and shakes his head. </p><p>"Seriously?" he asks. "Y'know that's never gonna happen, right? There are only four tickets in existence, and none of us can just give it away."</p><p>Your eyes widen before you glare down at the Black Cat. This is news to you. </p><p>"...I was hoping we could find it without confronting him," the Black Cat admits. Its tail flicks in annoyance as it points at Kaptain Kel. "But it seems he really does destroy everything he touches."</p><p>Fire rages in Kel's hands before you step in the way. </p><p>You don't think he destroyed it, you say. Before Kel can speak, you point at him. </p><p><em> There ARE only four </em>, you repeat. If Kel had destroyed it<em> years</em> ago, wouldn't he have said three? Or at least said 'were'? </p><p>This time, the fire extinguishes completely. Kel's eye widens just as the tips of his ears turn a dark shade of pink. </p><p>"S-so?" he says. "It was a frickin' slip of the tongue or whatever! I'm not lying! Why the hell would I hold on to a stupid piece of paper?"</p><p>Why do you have textbooks on farming?, you fire back. Why do you collect them in the first place? Better yet, why do you clean up that morse code in the maze if no one else ever sees it-</p><p>"SHUT UP!" </p><p>You pause in your tirade as Kel shoves his hands in his pockets.</p><p>"You want that stupid ticket so badly? Fine!" He rips something out from his suit's breast pocket and flings it at you. "Take it and get the hell out of here!"</p><p>A single strip of paper flutters in the air before landing in your palm. Its just a regular slip of copy paper, curling font written in marker sprawling across the sheet. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ADMISSION TICKET (1)</b>
</p><p><b>FOR: </b> <b>KAPTAIN KEL</b></p><p>
  <b>THE COOLEST SPACE KAPTAIN IN THE COSMOS! </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It barely weighs a thing, but you can barely hold it for a second before you shove it back in Kel's face. </p><p>"What are you doing?" the Black Cat asks. </p><p>You're giving it back, you say. </p><p>"I-What?!" The red flush in Kel's ears start to spread across his cheeks. "I just gave it to you! I don't want that crap anyways!"</p><p>But it has his name on it!</p><p>"So?!"</p><p><em> So, </em> someone <em> made </em>it for him! Someone cared enough to make it for him personally and give it to him, and you have no right to take something so precious to him!</p><p>Kel isn't convinced. </p><p>"I'll-I'll burn it!" he says when you try and shove it in his hands. "If you give me that ticket, I swear I'll burn it!"</p><p>"You said that last time, too…" the Black Cat grumbles. </p><p>"Shut up!" </p><p>You scowl and call Kel's name, holding the ticket out in front of you. </p><p>
  <em> You understand. This is his ticket. It's important. You can't just take that from him.  </em>
</p><p>You try and offer him a smile. Through the smoke, you doubt he can see it, but it's the thought that counts.</p><p>
  <em> You'll just find another one. Promise. </em>
</p><p>Kel doesn't take the ticket from you, but he does look at you in the eye. It darts all around your face before meeting yours again. </p><p>"You're not the Black Witch, are you?" he asks. </p><p>You...don't know. You'd just woken up in the Vast Forest and made your way through. </p><p>Kel snorts. "Figures." </p><p>He snatches the ticket out of your hand, neatly folding it in half before tucking it into his breast pocket.</p><p>"There's another way to get a ticket," he says, much to your surprise. "You gotta talk to the other two rulers and get their blessings. Then the Ticket Masters'll let you in. Probably."</p><p>"The Ticket Masters?" the Black Cat repeats, ears flat. "But they never let anyone in without a heavy background check."</p><p>"But they'll let them in <em> if </em>the rest of us allow it," Kel replies before adding, "I think."</p><p>That doesn't sound too confident. </p><p>Kel scowls and glares at you. "Hey, I'm tryna help, okay?"</p><p>You relent, this time picking up your basket. You know. It's very sweet of him. </p><p>Kel grumbles something about how he isn't sweet, but you interrupt him by shoving something in his hands.</p><p>It's a succulent, you say as Kel holds up the pot. They're hardy little guys. He could probably pull off the leaves and just plant them in the soil. They can grow almost anywhere. It'll look nice in here. </p><p>The Black Cat climbs into the basket when you call. Kel is still staring at the succulent, only looking away when you call his name from the exit. </p><p>Sorry for bothering him, you say. And thank you for the tips. </p><p>Kel cradles the succulent close. "...yeah. No problem."</p><p>The moment you're outside, the Black Cat peeks out from the basket.</p><p>"Are you sure?" it asks. When you ask what it means, it points its nose at the shack. "You could steal his ticket, I'm sure."</p><p>It wouldn't sit right with you, you explain. It's his ticket, through and through. You'll just try your luck somewhere else. </p><p>"And he knows you're here," it adds. "We were lucky with Basil. Kel could report you to the authorities, then we'd have a lot more to deal with."</p><p>You shake your head again. You doubt Kel would do that after letting you just waltz in and out of his shack. </p><p>
  <em> He's a sweetheart, no matter how tough he acts.  </em>
</p><p>The Black Cat grumbles, but it's cut off by the sound of footsteps shooting towards you. </p><p>"OI! YOU! GET BACK HERE!" Kel shouts. He catches up to you with ease, and you've barely opened your mouth when he says, "You're gonna need my help."</p><p>Huh?</p><p>"Pyrefly Forest is still a warzone and the Deep Well is the Deep Well," Kel explains vaguely before jabbing a thumb at himself. "You won't even make it unless you have my help."</p><p>A tiny part of you wonders if you should be offended.</p><p>"We don't need it," the Black Cat says. </p><p>Kel snorts. "Do you even know how to get outta here?"</p><p>You nearly say yes before looking around. The trash walls still tower over you, and the light is starting to fade. You try and wrack your brain for directions, but you had been so busy just running from Kel that you can't remember much.</p><p>So...no. Not really. </p><p>"Yeah, exactly." Kel snorts and fluffs his hair. "Let's go. Don't want you getting lost in here and dying before you can get to the Recital. Then what kinda Kaptain would I be, huh?"</p><p>He doesn't wait for you, and he definitely doesn't check to see if you're keeping up. Inside your basket, the Black Cat grumbles something about dogs before tucking itself in. </p><p>And you? You let out a laugh, one that makes Kel stumble and the Black Cat freeze. It sounds familiar to your ears, but you're too busy running after the Kaptain to care.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Sorry about that...kinda had to sneak in."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"...you look like crap-I-Eh, sorry. I'm...I'm sorry. I should…"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"...yeah, I should go. Don't wanna ruin the atmosphere, right? Haha…"</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yknow i have mostly everything planned out in the chapters but i derailed almost completely lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pyrefly Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and the Kaptain enter Pyrefly Forest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>WARNING!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RESTRICTED AREA</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>This area may have unexploded ordinance.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Do not leave the main road or disturb the soil! </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Never Forget the King.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Long Live the Queen!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>You shatter the first bottle of root beer offered to you by Space Kid 44. Space Kid 83 swoops in and sticks a curly straw into the second, and you quietly sip at it while the rest of the Space Kids (apparently, called the Space <em> Krew </em>) watches. </p><p>"So...you got a mouth in there?" Space Kid 27 asks. </p><p>"Ignore him," Space Kid 83 says as wallops 27. "He doesn't have a filter."</p><p>"Hey, it was a legit question!" 27 snaps. "Look at it! It's just a buncha smoke-"</p><p>"Dude, just shut the fuck up, <em> please </em>."</p><p>Your eyes dart between the other Space Kids, but 44 is soundly ignoring them, nose deep in a magazine. Must be a normal occurrence here. </p><p>"-be fine, 18, calm down," Kaptain Kel grumbles as he tugs a bag under his freshly washed cape. “Seriously, you’re worrying way too much.”</p><p>18’s skin shimmers as he glares. “You know what that thing is, right? And it has a...<em> y’know </em>.” He holds up his fists and bends at the wrists, making little cat paws. “Nya?”</p><p>“...never do that in front of me again,” Kaptain Kel says before facing you. “Alright, you ready?”</p><p>"Woah, woah, hold on," 83 says before you can nod. "I just wanna hear this one more time. What exactly do you plan on doing again?" </p><p>You almost expect a fireball to go right through 83's head, but Kel only rolls his eye. </p><p>"We're goin' to get 'em a ticket for the Recital," he says, pointing at you. </p><p>The rest of the Space Kids tense. </p><p>"You're gonna go to Longshore Castle? A-And the Deep Well?" 18 asks. "Just you?"</p><p>Kaptain Kel bristles. "Yeah. You got a problem with that?" </p><p>The Krew doesn't respond, instead turning to 83 for a response. The biggest of the Space Kids frowns before sighing.</p><p>"Fine." He pushed himself out of his chair. "If that's what you want, Kap. Just don't be a fucking moron."</p><p>Kaptain Kel snorts before snapping his fingers, and the living room bursts into action as he starts barking orders at his Krew. They push through the halls in a synchronized mess while you trail behind, following them down the maze before entering a deadend. A giant lump takes up a majority of the space, covered by a space-patterned tarp. </p><p>Kel rips the tarp away with a flourish, and you can't help but gasp in awe.</p><p>It's a spaceship. The panels are just as red and flaky as the rest of the metal sheets scattered around the junkyard, with funny graffiti to match. A clear glass dome covers the cockpit. It pops open with a swift kick from Kel, and he disappears inside while the rest of the Krew work to tighten the bolts on its side. </p><p>He can drive? </p><p>"Hell yeah I can!" Kel shouts from inside. </p><p>"I taught him," 83 adds quietly when you look at him. "He isn't that bad at it-"</p><p>One of the sheets crashes to the ground on the other side of the ship. </p><p>"My bad!" 27 shouts. </p><p>You suddenly don't feel too good. </p><p>"You'll be fine," 83 says before jogging to the fallen panel, leaving you to clamber onto the ship on your own. </p><p>The inside of the cockpit is filled with switches and buttons of every size and color. A console with a gear shift runs down the center, splitting two chairs lined with bright red leather. The fabric matches the 3-seater pushed to the back of the pit, and you're surprised to find a hand-knitted blanket folded neatly in one corner. </p><p>"It'll take us a few hours to get to the Pyrefly Prison," Kel says as you slide into the passenger seat. "Or maybe even more, if those stupid Draco Drones are around."</p><p>Pyrefly Prison? </p><p>"I mean, they call it 'Longshore Castle', but it's basically a prison." Kel gropes around beneath the dashboard until something connecting, sparking the buttons to life. "It's in Pyrefly Forest, past the Deep Well."</p><p>You frown as you slide into the passenger seat. That makes sense, but...wouldn't it save more time to go to the Deep Well first? </p><p>Kel smacks his head against the dashboard on the way back up. </p><p>"No," he growls. "We're goin' to the Prison first."</p><p>Before you can argue, 83 climbs onto the ship. </p><p>"All good to go?" he asks. "You got your planets?" </p><p>Kel pats his hip, clinking the eight ornaments dangling from his belt. 83 grunts and reaches in to adjust a handful of switches, smacking Kel's hand away when the Kaptain tries to stop him. </p><p>"Dude, c'mon, I've driven this thing so many times already," Kel grumbles. </p><p>"Yeah, and you always fuckin' forget to turn on the lights properly," 83 huffs before dropping something on Kel's lap. "And you forgot this."</p><p>It's a small plastic bag, but you can't even see what's inside because Kel immediately flings it back out. </p><p>At least, he tries to. 83 slams the dome shut before it can make it outside, slapping against the glass before falling into Kel's lap.</p><p><em> Cookies? </em>you realize while Kel yells at his krew to stop laughing. Before he can toss it out, you take it from him and tuck it into your basket. When Kel glares at you, you only shrug. </p><p>Who knows? Maybe you'll get hungry on the ride over.</p><p>Kel sputters, then pouts and tells you to buckle up. Once you do, he punches a bright orange button. The ship lurches to life, the roar of engines rumbling deep in your gut. You can't help but giggle at the sensation.</p><p>"Good luck, Kaptain!" 18 calls from below.</p><p>"Yeah, don't die on us!" 44 adds.</p><p>"If you die, can I take your room?" 27 asks. You can't see them, but you hear a loud <em> thwack </em>. </p><p>"Say hi to the Queen for us!" 83 says while 27 tries to tackle him. "Tell her she fucking sucks! And break her mirrors or something!" </p><p>Kaptain Kel barks out a laugh before saluting to his krew. When you peek your head over the side, they continue to wave. </p><p>Then the ship blasts forward, and you're propelled into the purple sky. </p><p>From above, you can finally take in the sheer expanse of Otherworld. Rolling hills span as far as you can see, a labyrinth of lines cutting through the sea of discarded items. Now that you're overhead, you can see other open clearings leading back to the Space Krew's living room. Kel's own hut is off in the distance, almost glowing in the faint light of the trashcan fires. </p><p>They must have worked for years to make this place their home. </p><p>
  <em> What an odd choice.  </em>
</p><p>Your basket rustles before the Black Cat pokes its head out. </p><p>"Are we there yet?" it yawns. </p><p>You shake your head. You just started moving. Destination: Longshore Castle.</p><p>At the name, the Black Cat's ears flatten. "The <em> prison? </em>"</p><p>Kel snorts. "Yep."</p><p>You sigh. You still don't understand why they're avoiding Deep Well. </p><p>"Because," Kel says. </p><p>You look at the Black Cat for explanation. It slips out of the basket and stretches on the dashboard (much to the Kaptain's displeasure).</p><p>"You'll need all the help you can get if you want to enter Deep Well," it says as it sits just out of Kel's reach. "Even with your...power, you and Kel would lose easily."</p><p>Kaptain Kel grumbles under his breath, but he doesn't disagree, much to your surprise. </p><p>Really? You can set things on fire with noodle limbs and claws and Kel can literally make meteors. What's in Deep Well?</p><p>The temperature seems to drop, sending a shudder down your spine as you grip your basket. Kel doesn't look at you, but the iron-tight grip he has on the wheel is enough of a message for you. </p><p>You swallow, then turn to observe Otherworld beneath you. </p><p>It looks pretty from up here, you say offhandedly.</p><p>"It's a junkyard," the Black Cat says. </p><p>"Hey, it's <em> my </em> junkyard," Kel corrects. "You can find a lotta cool crap down there."</p><p>Like the stuff in his shack? </p><p>The Kaptain nods, a hint of red creeping down his ears. "Lotta crap down there's still useable, too. People just chuck whatever because they can't handle fixing a few broken parts."</p><p>You hum, then peek into your basket. Your own little collection of junk stares back. </p><p>"So, uh...where'd you get that?" Kel asks. </p><p>The basket? </p><p>"Yeah." He drums the steering wheel quietly to a random tune. "I've never seen it before, and the Junkyard has one of everything in it."</p><p>You smile, but you can't think of an answer. You weren't lying before. You'd just emerged in the Vast Forest with a spotty memory and a cat waiting for you. </p><p>"Spotty memory?" Kel echoes. </p><p>You nod. You remember a bit of Dream World, and how Otherworld wasn't as...trashed. And you know you don't look like this...you think. </p><p>"...and what about me?" he asks. </p><p>
  <em> Kel, the loud one, the sweet one, like the first slice of an orange.  </em>
</p><p>You smile and tap your claws against the basket. You remember him wanting to be an astronaut. Which, considering what you three are riding in right now, it seems he managed to do it. </p><p>Kel's laugh overpowers the engines' roar.</p><p>"Damn right, I did!" he shouts. "Ain't no way I'm letting one little eye injury stop Kaptain frickin' Kel!"</p><p>The engine roars right back, boosting forward in delight, and the Black Cat yelps as it flies right off the dashboard. </p><p>"My bad!" Kel jerks on the wheel, grinding the ship to a halt. "Sorry, sorry."</p><p>"Some of us don't have seatbelts," it hisses back. It claws its way back into the basket, its shiny nose just barely sticking out from the flap. "Just drive, Kel."</p><p>Kel scowls before hunching over the wheel. "Little brat."</p><p>You smile and tap the Black Cat's nose. It's not that bad, you say. It's a sweetheart. </p><p>"You say that about everyone," the Black Cat grumbles from within. </p><p>But you're not wrong, you say. The Black Cat only responds by withdrawing into the basket. </p><p>"Pft, you sound like Basil," Kel says once your basket stops rattling. "He was always talking about how everyone's got a little good in them, no matter how bad they act." </p><p>You hum in agreement. Basil gave you a chance, you say, so it's only fair you do the same. And it's not like you have any room to judge, with how you are.</p><p>"You say that like you're only evil," Kel grumbles. At your confused hum, he adds, "You don't exactly look evil." </p><p>You remind Kel that he called you a witch earlier, and that your body is almost entirely made out of smoke. </p><p>"I-well, <em> yeah </em>, but…" Kel coughs, gesturing to you. "You gave me my ticket after I tried to kill you. If you were actually dangerous, you would have killed me the moment you got it."</p><p>That stills your thoughts. You? Kill Kel? </p><p>
  <em> You could.  </em>
</p><p>But would you? You stare down at your claws and the wisps of smoke. Kel is only a single slash away. If you really wanted-</p><p>No. No, you're not...you're not a monster, what is <em> wrong </em>with you? </p><p>"Besides, you're not the scariest thing out there,' Kel continues. "At least you're still human-sized."</p><p>What...does that mean? </p><p>"Oh, you'll probably see it when we get to the prison."</p><p>The conversation lulls after that, but you don't feel the need to fill the silence. Kel is humming and tapping along while you admire the scenery below. At some point, the ship dives below the clouds, and beyond the dead branches of Vast Forest is an endless sea of dark water. </p><p><em> Deep Well, </em>you think. Even from here, you can see the raging waves crash against each other, white foam spraying into the air while lightning rains from above. In the center of it all churns a maelstrom nearly ten times wider than Kel's ship. You shudder at the thought of trying to escape it. </p><p><em>But you have to</em> <em>go, </em>you remind yourself. You have to. </p><p>"So, do you have any plans on how to get to the Queen?" Kel asks after some time. </p><p>You blink. You thought he had one. </p><p>"Uh, no?" He looks incredulous. "I just know we have to get the other lords to give you a pass for a ticket."</p><p>But he has no idea how to get to them?!</p><p>"Hey, I'm helping out the best I can!" Kel argues before his expression falters. "I just-I haven't been to Longshore in a while. I can't get close ever since they amped up patrols."</p><p>Something weighs down his tone, sinking deep into his bones until he's hunching over once more. You grimace but try your best to brainstorm, but your faulty memories churn against you. </p><p>You didn't even know Dream World had a Queen. How are you supposed to get to her? </p><p>"There are patrols?" the Black Cat asks while you wrack your brain. </p><p>"Yeah," Kel says, "they have a whole bunch of soldiers protecting the place." </p><p>That makes your ears perk. Soldiers? In a uniform? </p><p>"Yeah. Why?" </p><p>The Black Cat glances back at you, and you smile at the mischievous glint in its eyes. </p><p>You might have an idea.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>A thick haze envelops Pyrefly Forest, blanketing the purple bark and its rusted leaves. Tiny orbs flicker in the distance, dancing just out of the corner of your eye, never too close to make out its shape but just close enough to see it twirl. When the hatch of the ship pops open, a tremor runs down your spine just as the wind brushes past your cheek.</p><p>Why the hell is it so <em> cold </em>?</p><p>“It keeps the prisoners from escaping," Kel grumbles before pointing a finger gun at you. When he fires, a tiny meteor bursts from his fingertips and orbits around your head. </p><p>Your own personal heater, you realize when he shoves one into the basket for the Black Cat. Thank you.</p><p>"Yeah, no-ow!" Kel jerks his hand out, losing his glove in the process. "Dude, what the hell?"</p><p>"You scared me," the Black Cat drones.</p><p>You jostle the basket, tsking. Apologize. </p><p>It takes a minute, but you hear the Black Cat grumble out an apology.</p><p>"It's...fine," Kel says, pulling on his glove. "Let's just hurry up. I'm freezing."</p><p>The two of you set off. Each step is punctuated by the crunch of dead leaves, and you have to stop more than once to untangle either yours or Kel's capes from the bushes. All around you, pops and crackles interrupts the silence, as if firecrackers had been spiked against the ground. The trunks of the purple trees are peppered with holes.</p><p>Eventually, the treeline thins, revealing a single dirt path snaking through the trees. A set of tracks lay across is, but years of disuse have allowed moss and vines to overtake it. </p><p>When you break through the clearing, you stop and point at the dirt. Footprints. </p><p>"Huh." Kel crouches and measures out the footprint with his hands. "That's barely the size of my hand. What the hell are-"</p><p>You toss him behind a boulder and dive right after him. He nearly snaps at you before you glare at him and point at the tracks. </p><p>"Oh, my god, I can't believe we actually got inside!" something squeals.  </p><p>"I know, right? Do you think we'll get to see them?" another responds. </p><p>"I don't know, but I hope so! I've dreamt about this for so long…"</p><p>Two Sprout Moles are waddling along the path, each sporting a face full of makeup. One wears a simple bowtie seemingly taped to its chest, the one with a fashionably curled stem. They pass by your hiding place without so much as a glance in your direction. </p><p>"Hey, do you think she'd sign my face?" one asks. </p><p>"Pft, doubt it," the other says. "Unless you wanna fight the soldiers and the princesses to get to her. Even then, she's wicked strong! She could just look at you and go 'ew' and bat you all the way to the Deep Well!"</p><p>The first Mole wilts, stem quivering. "But-"</p><p>"Just be glad we managed to sneak in in time for the dance," the second says. "Now hurry up! We still have to sneak past the security check!"</p><p>The Sprout Moles take off, leaving you and Kel to stare in surprise.</p><p>A dance?</p><p>"News to me," Kel says. </p><p>You frown and pat your dress, then perk up almost immediately. Does that mean you need to dress up? Can you?!</p><p>"That would just make you stand out more," Kel says before jerking a thumbat the path. "We should follow it. We're bound to find some guys on patrol nearby."</p><p>At that, you return to the woods, following the winding tracks and the voices of the little Sprout Moles. It isn't that hard, really. Their chattering is loud enough that you're sure you'd be able to hear them in Otherworld. </p><p>"This can't be good…" Kel mutters when the Sprout Moles' conversation turns to guessing the Queen's shoe size. </p><p>What can't be? </p><p>"There's usually a bunch of monsters in Pyrefly Forest," he says, checking over his shoulder. "I'm guessin' the soldiers cleared them out, but then shouldn't there be a patrol out here to keep an eye on them?" </p><p>He...isn't wrong. Maybe there's something you're both missing?</p><p>"Like what? Everyone just up and left or something?" </p><p>You shrug. </p><p>"-just saying," Bowtie Mole says from the path. "She could step on me-"</p><p>"Oh, please, she would never get anywhere close to you," Curly Mole huffs. "She actually has class, you know."</p><p>Bowtie scoffs. "Like you're any better."</p><p>"I am!"</p><p>Kel had mentioned drones earlier, you remind him. Maybe they're using drones to monitor the area? </p><p>"But we would've seen one first," Kel whispers. "You've got good hearing, yeah? Can you hear anything? Like...drone buzzing?" </p><p>You frown but stop, squinting through the haze. The air still smells like winter and burning candles, but when you strain your hearing beyond the firecracker pops, you actually hear something new. </p><p>Beeping? </p><p>"Beeping?"</p><p>
  <em> BOOOM! </em>
</p><p>You and Kel duck as dirt sprinkles down before peeking through the trees at the main path. </p><p>"Ho...ly...shit," Kel gasps.</p><p>There is a brand new crater in the main road. From the sky, a single bowtie flutters down. </p><p>Your throat burns as you swallow. Beeps pepper the earth below you, faint but persistent and <em> dangerous. </em>Holy shit. Those are land mines. </p><p>
  <em> Why are there land mines? </em>
</p><p>"For security, I guess," Kel mutters. His eye never leaves the crater as his breaths falter. "That-Crap, I forgot about-"</p><p>"Found it!" </p><p>You drag Kel down as something crashes through the woods. There's no scent to pick up, no sound of a heartbeat, but a suit of armor emerges from the opposite side of the path. Grenades bounce on its hip, clinking with the bag of ammo across its chest.</p><p>"Gotcha, you little-aw, goddammit." The armor pokes the singed bow with the muzzle of its rifle. "Yo, Bowker! We got a civvie."</p><p>"Aw, seriously?" Another suit of armor (Bowker, you guess) emerges from the woods. "What was it this time?"</p><p>"One of those nut things, I think." The first lifts the accessory with his rifle. "Aw, look at it. It was all dressed up."</p><p>"Kiley, that's disgusting." Bowker smacks the bowtie away. "Come on, don't be mean. They probably had family or something."</p><p>"Oh, please, it's not like they're pumping out more in the dungeons, anyways," Kiley says as he shoulders his rifle. "Come on, we should head back before Lavender catches us slacking..."</p><p>For a moment, the suits move. You try to stand up to follow them, but Kel's little meteor ghosts around your head, and you're yanked back just as you hear a shout. </p><p>The clearing alights with bangs and bursts of fire. You throw yourself over Kel and the basket as the storm of noise rages on. Ahead of you, the boulder shudders and flakes, and you squeeze Kel tight when it starts to crack. It only dies down after the soldiers' guns click empty.</p><p>"Did we get 'em?" Kiley asks. </p><p>"I think so…" </p><p>Kel squirms in your grip and flicks a finger. Your personal meteor goes flying away.</p><p>Bowker gasps. "I see 'em! Get back here, you commie scum!" </p><p>The suits clank away. You only move off of Kel and the basket when the Black Cat starts to fidget within.</p><p>Is everyone okay?</p><p>"Yes," the Black Cat says when it sticks its head out.</p><p>"Yeah," Kel grunts, shaking the dirt off his suit. "You?" </p><p>You're fine. Then you glance down at your dress, fluff off the dust, then nod again. You're fine. </p><p>"Since when were they armed with rifles?" the Black Cat asks. </p><p>Were they not? </p><p>"Not before," Kel answers. He offers you another glowing rock, letting it orbit your head. "The Black Witch must've given them some upgrades. Figures…"</p><p>You frown and eye the clearing. Holes pepper the dirt and the boulders you'd hidden behind, matching the ones you'd found in the trees. </p><p>"Y'know, we can still make this work," Kel says, drawing your attention.</p><p>The Black Cat nods. "You have your targets."</p><p>"Yeah," Kel agrees before smiling. "We should just follow 'em, right? It'll make things easier."</p><p>"So much easier," the Black Cat agrees. </p><p>You don't have any room to argue, and you're pushed to the front of the party, ears straining to avoid the beeping lumps of dirt. Bowker and Kiley's tracks lead deep through the forest, but the closer you get, the slower you become. </p><p>You stop after a handful of minutes. Before Kel can question you, screams erupt from ahead of you, peppered with gunfire until falling silent.</p><p>"Crap," Kel swears before taking off. "Come on! We might still catch up to them!"</p><p>You run after the Kaptain, grabbing him just before he can enter the clearing. </p><p>There's something wrong, you say quickly. The air smells...different here. </p><p>"Like what?" Kel asks. </p><p>You don't know, but it definitely feels wrong. The fog blankets your shoulders, freezing you to your core despite the meteor's warmth. Their tracks are gone, you can't hear their voices. Maybe they disappeared? </p><p>"How? That's…" Kel trails off, eye gravitating to something over your head.</p><p>The branches above your head shudders once. Then you grab Kel and dive. </p><p>A white blur shatters the floor behind you. Your eyes follow the dripping sap upwards, and the sight has you tightening your grip on your basket. </p><p>Shining metal dangles from a pair of rusted mandibles. Vambrace-plated limbs clatter and clink, each stained with rust and blood and viscera of the knights of old. A single, egg yolk eye twitches and bubbles, dripping and leaking from a dented grate. Trapped within its fangs is the limp suit of Bowker, and it flings its head back and crunches.</p><p>Bowker's helmet rolls to a stop at your feet. </p><p>"...an Arachknight," Kel whispers. "That's-crap. I thought they were first priority…"</p><p>The monster churrs as it pries the pieces apart, discarding the weaponry and attaching the armor to its thorax. The canopy of dead branches it rests on are coated with wisps of white silk, decorated with leftover weapons from its previous victims.</p><p>Your claws twitch when its pupil lands on the basket on your arm. </p><p>That thing has all the parts you need, you whisper. </p><p>"You're insane," Kel mutters as the Arachknight crawls across the dead canopy. "Listen, I've killed spiders before but Arachknights are a whole other breed of monster."</p><p>"The weak point is its eye," the Black Cat whispers helpfully. You push Kel behind you as you step back, trying to keep the monster in your line of sight. From here, you can see its fangs; they're far longer than your claws.</p><p>Its eye? You can work with that. Kel? </p><p>"I'm Kaptain for a reason," Kel mutters before smirking. "Let's go."</p><p>The Arachknight screeches and spits. The webbing flies past your head as you dive, whiffing past your cloak. Kel leaps back and thrusts his hand up, dirt coalescing into burning hot meteors. They crash into the monster's head, but it barely leaves a dent when the smoke clears. </p><p>When it hisses at the Kaptain, you fling your arm forward, fire erupting from your palm as your claws sink into the gaps of its armor. You dig your heels in and pull, but it drags you across the dirt as it tries to skitter away. </p><p>"That's good!" Kel yells. </p><p>The Arachknight rears back and stabs your arm with a claw, reeling you in as you fight to free yourself. Even with the metal melting off its skeleton, it bares its fangs and hisses. They look much, much bigger. Even more so when it hauls you off the dirt.</p><p>"Hey, over here, you ugly-ass flea!" Kel shouts just as something slices across in the Arachknight's side. You land on your back with a wheeze while the monster screams above you. A giant discus flies into the Kaptain's hand. "What's wrong? Can't handle a little bit of Saturn?!"</p><p>The Arachknight hisses, armor dangling from its flesh. It reaches back and presses the armor back into place, its other legs scuttling towards the Kaptain in a wobbly blur. </p><p>Kel skips back and rears his arm. With a yell, he flings Saturn at the Arachknight. Sparks shower the dirt, but it doesn't stop the monster from spitting its silk at the Kaptain. It misses, but the monster is already on the move before Kel can even recover. </p><p>"Gah!" Kel flops over, web yanking at his ankles and dragging him into the air. Your claws latch on to the Kaptain's arms, but it only causes you to fly up after him. The basket slips off your arm as the Arachknight shakes you and Kel like a chew toy, and you hear someone calling your name.</p><p>"The eye!" the Black Cat shouts. "Aim for its eye!"</p><p>"A LITTLE BUSY!" Kel screams before the Arachknight flings him away. You let go and sling your free hand, claws catching in its faceplate. You don't reach its eyes, but flames still explode from your hands, singeing the yolky eye. </p><p>The Arachknight screeches, one arm snagging your cloak and tearing you away. You hit the dirt with a wheeze before rolling out from the monster's desperate swipes at the ground. Globs of black sludge leaks from its helmet. After a few more desperate swipes, it folds in on itself, dabbing at the ash with a swatch of silk.</p><p>"YOU OKAY?" Kel shouts from across the clearing.</p><p>You nod weakly, unable to tear your eyes away from the scene. The legs bend and twist, groping for pieces from the web and jamming them into its body. Soon, any scratches you've landed on it are replaced by brand new sets. </p><p>Oh. So it can fix itself. </p><p>The Arachknight shrieks and darts towards Kel first, the Kaptain flinging meteors at its face before diving beneath one of its legs. He doesn't make it far. It snags his galaxy-patterned cape and wrings his throat. </p><p>You catch Kel's ankle just as he tears himself free, reeling him back before he could smack the floor. </p><p>You okay? you ask.</p><p>"Uh-huh," he gasps as the Arachknight munches on his cape. "Damn it, that was my favorite!" </p><p>He can get one later! you snap before eyeing the webs. You have a plan, but you need a distraction. Can he handle it?</p><p>"Pft, I'm a younger brother," Kel scoffs and pulls another planet from his belt. "YO, LOSER, GET YOUR FAT BUTT OVER HERE!"</p><p>He pitches the orb and hops atop it, whizzing across the clearing on a shiny silver planet. The Arachknight screeches and swipes, but he weaves in and out, taunting it with each missed strike. </p><p>You rush behind them, throwing your arm up and tearing the weapons out of the spider web. The Arachknight screeches and turns, only for Kel's Saturn to bounce off its side and draw it away. </p><p>"What are you doing?" the Black Cat asks as you fill your arms. "Why are you-"</p><p>You drop the basket and kick it behind you, then hook your claws around the shiny rings and pull. Kel looks up just as you shout, and he flies back just as you fling Bowker's grenades at the Arachknight's face. </p><p>Explosions blast the monster's face, sending it wobbling in its web. Kel dives and grabs Saturn. His entire body twists with the throw, flinging the planet in an arc. The rings sever the webbing and send the Arachknight swinging before it crashes into the dirt back-first. Your claws sink into its faceplate, and the last thing you see is its pupil shrink before you set it ablaze. </p><p>It takes a minute of its shrieking and thrashing limbs to finally stop. The air reeks of rotten eggs and burnt hair as you pry your claws out of the glowing metal. Kel joins you at the top of the monster's head, then pries a scrap of his cape from its mandibles.</p><p>"Goddammit," he grumbles. "18 got me that."</p><p>You frown, eyeing the Kaptain as he pockets his planets. Minus some silk residue, he's unharmed. The Black Cat is sniffing the Arachknight's limbs, equally unharmed. </p><p>We're all in one piece, at least.</p><p>"Teamwork makes the dream work," Kel agrees before holding up a hand. When you don't immediately return the gesture, he pouts. "Come on, don't leave me hanging! Arachknights are creepy. We just beat one!"</p><p>You carefully hold up your hand. He cheers and slaps it, careful to avoid your claws, and you smile before grabbing at its skeleton. With a sucking squelch, the breastplate pops free. </p><p>Here, you say as you toss it to Kel. </p><p>"Aw, gross," he whines as silk clings to his hands. </p><p>"Arachknight silk is good for bandages," the Black Cat says as it scales the corpse. You eye the silk stuck to your claws before taking a small chunk and wrapping it around the piece. Hopefully you won't need it, but it can't hurt to be prepared.</p><p>You stash the swathe in your basket, then return to harvesting. Hopefully the soldiers won't question your mismatched armor pieces when you get there.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, it's a reading assignment for class. It's about all this stuff from the Vietnam War-it's, hah, kind of boring. I hear about it all the time from Dad before he…"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'll read another one, if you want...if you even care…"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Coraline? Sure. Hah, at this point I've probably got it memorized, anyways."</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>remember when i joked about making a reader insert? yeah i aint joking anymore.<br/>sorry if you're hoping for some of the npcs to appear. this is going to be a very gang-oriented story with a lot of liberal headcanon use. i just really wanted to get this idea out there.<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>